


Wobbly

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Introspection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone always thought she was the sexy one, but he made her go wobbly at the knees...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wobbly

He made her go weak at the knees.

Okay, there were times when he was arrogant, irritating, distrustful, annoying, self-righteous, overtly goofy, and more than a few times when she wanted to thump him on the head.

But then, he'd get that look in his eye. And he'd kiss her. And her stomach would turn to jelly and her knees would wibble.

Not that she'd ever let him know that. It was terribly uncool to be all fluttery about your own husband.

But, _oh_ the man could kiss. And she loved the feeling of his hands holding her. And that look in his eyes that said she was the most frustrating, fascinating, desirable woman in creation.

She'd put a lot of work into that. He was a very annoyingly "hands off" sort of person. And it didn't help that he went for centuries not even knowing he was her husband. The oaf.

But it was sort of fun. Beguiling him, bewitching him, watching young him get all flustered and embarrassed. The sweetie.

But then she'd get the _next_ him. And he'd be looking at her with those dark, intent eyes. All calmness, and sureness, and welcoming desire...

And deep down inside, under all the bluster and flirtation...

She'd go all wibbly.

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a review in the box below._


End file.
